


Scream For Me

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Hatesex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to {die} someday<br/>I want to {live} long<br/>I want what I {ask} for<br/>I get what I {want}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream For Me

“We need to stop meeting like this.”

Token words, token thoughts. Something said and never meant as Perceptor slams Prowl up against the wall, hitching one of the Praxian’s legs around a narrow waist.

“You don’t mean that; I don’t think you ever will, Prowl.”

“Shut up.”

Its just something you say, when you pretend to hate someone. Or when you really, deeply, TRULY hate them; the perfect opposite of love. The rough and tumble twin of respect.

Prowl hisses when he feels servos dig none-too-gently into the gaps between plating near his hips, moans thickly when cabling is pinched and tugged. His smile is a mixture of wicked and hungry when he scratches at the tubing along Perceptor’s sides to make him shudder.

“Th-This is no way to worship your Creator, Perceptor.”

“All you’ve created for me is problems.”

Perceptor’s hands move to the doorwings splayed against the wall, pinching the edges hard enough to make Prowl gasp and arch against him. Perceptor laughs, low and hideous like the beast in his soul that purrs for them to give in to stained temptation.

“Be gentle.”

“You don’t mean that, either.”

Perceptor presses closer, heated plating sliding against heated plating and hisses into Prowl’s audial, “If you wanted gentle, if you wanted loving; why would you come to the one mech who despises your very existence?”

Perceptor’s smile was felt when he suddenly buried his face into Prowl’s neck, biting hard on an energon line and making the TacHead cry out in desire.

Perceptor tugged to make Prowl shudder before his dentae released the line and he licked his lips.

“So you want worship?”

“Doesn’t every god?”

Perceptor moved back, letting Prowl slide from his place on a sniper’s frame and dropped to his knees. Prowl manged half a smirk before his legs were shouldered apart. He yelped before he could bite back the sound and hooked first one leg, then the other over Perceptor’s broad shoulders.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words died in his intake, coming out nothing but a stuttered moan when he felt bites trail up his thigh. His panel snapped open without a command prompt and Prowl splayed his hands against the wall at his back. His spike panel remained closed, and his valve dripped uncomfortably and he rolled his hips only to grin at the smear over Perceptor’s lips.

“You look good on your knees.”

“You’d look better gagged, but alas, I came unprepared.”

Prowl meant to fire back but choked on his sentence when Perceptor dragged his flattened glossa over a slick valve. Prowl’s helm thumped against the wall as he rolled his hips again and felt Perceptor’s helm tilt to lave a glowing anterior node with attention; making Prowl’s plating rattle from the shiver that shook the Praxian.

With a groan, Perceptor pulled back enough to lick his lips before he buried his face in Prowl. The TacHead gasped, one hand curling servos into a fist and pounding once against the wall as the other covered his mouth. Perceptor’s engines rumbled like a purr, vibrating his whole frame and sending the tremors into Prowl’s.

The Praxian squirmed, held against the wall by the sniper; pinned like a moth on a board after flying to close to the flames. He felt a hand squeeze his thigh, coxing legs to open farther as they stayed hooked over Perceptor’s shoulders and letting the Wrecker’s glossa press farther into Prowl’s valve. Prowl moaned hungrily behind his hand, grinding his hips against Perceptor’s face.

Then servos pressed against a valve ring, and booth of Prowl’s hands were flat against the wall again. Two servos pushed into the slick mesh, rubbing over nodes unreachable with a glossa and Perceptor downright _purred._

The sniper’s glossa swept over the glowing node again before his lips were over it and he sucked, hard. Prowl’s soft moaning was jerked into a shout as his hips tried to jerk away from the sudden intense stimulation, but Perceptor followed eagerly. His servos pumped in and out of the now-sloppy valve and he lapped at the node again before another hard suck rattled Prowl’s sensornet like an earthquake.

The wall was merciless, forcing Prowl to hang limply from Perceptor’s shoulders and let off sobbed moans as he was as close to devoured as a mech could be in this situation. Those servos pressed hard against a cluster of nodes, servotips focusing on stimulating it until Prowl’s very exvents had a pleading edge.

Perceptor pulled back just enough to speak one last time.

“Scream for me.”

“NnnGe-et fra-”

The sentence never finished. Another lap at that pulsing node and another hard suck flung Prowl off the precipice of climax; he writhed, he keened like an animal as Perceptor’s glossa wrung him of every gasp and groan and wail. Prowl’s hands were against Perceptor’s helm holding the sniper in place as Prowl curled over him, optics wide and flashing white.

Perceptor shrugs Prowl’s legs from his shoulders, letting the Praxian slide strutless down the wall and pant through his vents.

A smug smile, thin-lipped and taunting, is flashed at the TacHead. Prowl glares at him, trying to vocalize his displeasure at landing in a small and slick puddle of lubricants but deciding speech was useless. He pushes off the wall to move forwards, to straddle Perceptor’s legs and kiss the sniper like he wanted to shatter his spark.

Prowl held onto the edge of Perceptor’s chestplate with one hand as the other moved down, pressing against the manual catch for Perceptor’s panels and he feels the Wrecker shudder when his spike is freed. A harsh puff of steam from Prowl’s vents and he grins as Perceptor’s surprised expression.

The Praxian grips Perceptor’s chestplate with both hands, lifting himself with his grip and some help from still trembling legs so he can sink onto Perceptor’s spike in one slick motion. Perceptor gasps, one arm going around Prowl’s waist and the other bracing against the wall he once had his fellow Autobot pinned against.

Prowl groaned at the sudden stretch, calipers cycling down on his command in a squeeze of the rigid length buried in him.

“ _Now_ who’s the one who needs a gag?”, purred the vindictive TacHead as he rocked his hips slowly.

“Mmn; still going to be **you.** ”

Prowl made a noise of suspicion before the world tilted in a blur of color. Perceptor pushed to the side, letting Prowl hit the floor with a grunt and on his back.

The momentary confusion from the change from upright to sprawled back was banished with the first thrust of Perceptor’s hips. Prowl hissed, back arching off the floor before Perceptor kissed him hard. The pace was cruel, punishing almost, and every slide against the node clusters in Prowl’s valve had his legs shaking in moments as he clawed at Perceptor’s back.

The kiss shattered as Perceptor hilted himself into Prowl, rolling his hips before that vicious pace was back. Prowl’s frame shuddered with each thrust and every moan bordered on a hoarse shout. 

“You control everything else, but can’t control yourself right now.”, hissed Perceptor, “You’re practically pulling me in Prowl, with how wanton you are in this little moment.”

Prowl’s optics flared white before a click sounded and they offlined. His vocalizer was a jumble of his voice and bursts of static as his legs began to shake.

“Don’tstopdon’tyoudarestopOhPrimus-”

“Not till you scream for me.”

A screech of static and feedback as calipers rippled and clenched and Prowl’s backstruts crackled as they once more rose into a too-graceful arc; an equation Perceptor had no time to ponder as overload began to tear through him, making him grit his dentae around an animalistic sound that could barely be called a moan.

He forced his hips to keep moving, to drive the charge just a little higher as Prowl thrashed beneath him, servos gouging red finish from Perceptor’s frame until all sound from the TacHead ceased.

His vocalizer had shorted out completely, and all he could do was wordlessly wail as his and Perceptor’s hips met for the final thrust and Perceptor nearly choked on a final gasped groan.

Nothing but the whirr of cooling fans as Perceptor vented a trickle of steam, grinning victoriously down at the shivering TacHead beneath him. He pulled free from Prowl, watching the sluggish movement of Prowl’s helm turning to the side as a vocalizer clicked and clicked in reset.

Perceptor laughed once he was able to close his panel and just looked at the image of Prowl; sprawled and debauched thoroughly, thighs sticky and stained and plating scuffed.

“You look good like that.”

A hiss of static sounded that Perceptor was sure was a stream of curses on his name and spark.


End file.
